Invader Zim in: The Invasion of the New Girl
by Sadako-Star of Tears
Summary: A new girl named Kic appears at Skool and it turns out that Zim may have an advantage over Dib this time.... Or does he?
1. The Newcomer

Invader Zim in The New Girl

Invader Zim in The New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the trademarks, but Kic Summers was MY original character.

Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Zim glared at Dib with and evil look as he cringed back. "Class! Today we have a new student… Her name is Kic, now have a seat!" Mrs. Bitters snapped in that old groggy voice and here she came, her burnette hair and cool clothes immediately caught the attention of the entire class. Dib's mouth dropped open at the sight of her, she was pretty! Zim clasp his hands together greedily. "So, Dib has a crush on the new girl huh… Hehe, I bet if she becomes my girlfriend I'll have that stupid humans weakness and the world will be mine!" Zim crowed, and the class turned to give Zim a weird look. "What?" He insisted, and guess where Kic got moved to? Right behind Zim which made Dib furious. "Class, it's recess time, go out and kill yourselves or something." Mrs. Bitters growled, and the class screamed and got up to leave quickly. 

As they went outside now and Zim knew he could make Dib cry with defeat and terror. "Um, Kiki, er, Kic! Yeah, Kic!" Zim roared, as they left for recess. "Yes?" Kic asked, nervously turning around. WHAM! Dib shoved Zim down with his fists and stared right at her. "Hi…" Dib said idly, he was lost at words. "Um, hi… Your name is?" She asked, not really knowing who he was. "Dib." He smiled, and Kic smiled back nervously. "Yeah, well I'm going outside so maybe I'll see you on the court, Dib." Kic sighed, and waved as she left. "Darn human! You're messing with me aren't you… Your little scheme to save the world huh?" Zim growled, and Dib shrugged. "Not my fault she likes me more then you." He laughed, and left out the door. "We'll see who she likes more human… We'll just wait and see." Zim sneered.

Outside at recess Dib figured out what Kic meant by "see you on the court"… Not only was she popular on her first day she was really good at basketball. She was friends with like everyone… All except Dib. He felt so left out, confused and lonely. "Ha, she likes you all right." Zim snapped, and walked over to the basketball court. "Watch out Dib!" Kic gasp, and Dib turned to see what she wanted him to watch out for. Too late, the basketball whacked Dib on his face and made him fall over.

"What a loser." Zim laughed, and the class choked with laughter, not Kic though. "Are, are you okay?" Kic asked, and reached out her hand to the fallen Dib. "Yeah… I guess." He sighed, and took her hand. "I'm really sorry, I had no idea you were over there, I'm really bad at aim." Kic smiled, and Dib half smiled back. "Well, I'm going to play soccer now, so I'll see you around." She laughed, and walked off leaving him dazed. "Aaaw, my brothers first crush… Don't make me sick dork wad. You better leave Kic alone when she comes over. We're going to play Galactic Troopers." Gaz insisted, and his mouth dropped open. "Kic is coming over to our house?" Dib spat, and smiled with delight and began to walk off. "You better not bother her, I'm warning you!" Gaz yelled after him, but he was to excited. "Hey Zim! Did you know Kic is coming over to my house?" Dib smiled, and Zim cringed. "So what human scum, do you think I care about your puny minded joy?" Zim crowed, and he clasp his hands together when the bell rang for the end of recess. "All I have to do now is sneak into his house and make Kic become a mindless zombie… Under MY control! Whahahaha!" Zim laughed, and it was now in the hands of Dib to save Kic from tonight's alien invasion…

To be continued… If I get at least five reviews I'll continue! 


	2. The Chip in the Dip

Chapter 2: The Chip in the Dip

Chapter 2: The Chip in the Dip

Disclaimer: I don't own these trademarks.

That night Kic came over, and they called some other people too. A lot of people, like the whole class from Skool. It was a party at Gaz and Dib's house and the only rule from Prof. Membrane was to keep it down… Whoops, they had the music blaring, the games on and it was Kic vs. Gaz now. Obviously, Gaz had full confidence she'd win no matter what. Dib was the spectator at all this and had been pre-warned he wasn't allowed to play. But as they played and sang happily… There was someone else watching them. "I will get that menacing Dib… And his little crush too, plan get a fake girlfriend didn't work so time for the backup… Control her with a microscopic chip so I can destroy Dib! Whahahahaha!" Zim crowed happily, looking in the window with Grr my his side. "Grr, get my hand gripper thingy… Irken technology depends on it." Zim insisted, watching warily as they played the Galactic Troopers game. "Look at them, they don't even need a Irken chip in them to make them mindless zombies!" Zim cried, histerical. "What was I suppose to get?" Grr asked, and looked sideways at Zim while wearing his dog "disguise". "The hand gripper thingy!" Zim roared, and Grr shrugged and handed him it. "Alright, now to open up the window Grr so I can place the chip in the dip…" Zim cackled, seeing the chips and dip over on the table. "Chips?" Grr asked, and walked over to the front door. "No, what's holding the window open then?" Zim asked, and the window slammed on Zim's hand. "Aaaaaah!" Zim cried, but the room inside was so noisy no one could here him scream or the window slam. 

Gaz invited Grr inside and Zim rolled his eyes. "Great, how does Grr do that? Oh, well who needs him anyway…I can do this all by myself. Aah, human cat! Spy!" Zim roared, and jumped up at the sight of a orange tabby cat with extremely large eyes. "Freak, shew shew!" He hissed, and it had a look of confusion and was gone. "Phew, thought I was doomed… Now, for the chip…" Zim said, and proceeded with his evil plot. In Gaz's house: "Yeah! I beat you Gaz! First person to!" Kic smiled, and Gaz cringed. "Next…" She sighed, and Dib sat silently watching Kic. She HAD to be amazing to beat his sister at Galactic Troopers. "Go away Dweeb." Gaz coughed, but Kic stood up for him. "No, let him stay Gaz… Well, you know just for once, not that much…" Kic said nervously, and she jerked her head back to the TV screen. 

Zim by now had managed to get the hand gripper with the chip into the house, he was halfway to the table when Grr walked by and smacked into it. The hand on it fell off and Grr fell over. He seemed not to notice and got up and walked away like nothing happened. "No! My weapon is in the hands of the enemy… Why must this be!!!!" Zim roared, and walked up to the door nervously. He slowly rang the door bell. He was about to jump into the bushes but Gaz opened the door. "Hello?" She asked, and saw Zim. "Oh, it's you… Come on in already." She sighed, and went back to the games. "Yes, with ease the master of disguise has snuck into the enemy's household… Why am I so brilliant?" He smiled, and suspiciously whistled to himself as he inched toward the broken hand gripper. Dib shot up from his seat when he saw Zim. "Why did you let HIM in?!" Dib crowed, and he got up. "B-because I'm too cool for you!" Zim smiled, and got in front of the hand gripper. "You're not going to hurt Kic, are you?" Dib whispered angrily. "Maybe… Just maybe Dib." Zim smiled, torturing him. "It depends." He finished. He grabbed the chip from the hand gripper and dropped the rest of it. He then shoved it into his mouth but did not swallow. "What do you have Zim? Some kind of alien gum?" Dib asked, but Zim just shook his head. 

While Dib was unaware Zim spit out the chip into the dip. "Success!" Zim cheered, and the music stopped with a zip and everyone turned to the loud Zim. "I mean cool game…Hehe?" He half smiled, and they nodded and started back up the music. Grr walked over to the dip and Kic did too. She was about to dip the chip right where the chip was when Grr went before her and swallowed the chip instead! "Noooo!" Zim crowed in terror.

Later at Zim's house: "Grr, make me food, anything I want…" Zim ordered, and the zombie android Grr went and got him it. "I may like this turn around event…" Zim smiled, but there was another chip in there… Did Kic swallow that one?

Submit 5 more reviews and I'll continue… 


	3. Kic's Secret

Ethan Frome

Chapter 3: Kic's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own the trademarks!!!!

As it turned out Zim had failed once again, Grr was back to normal now and the second chip was thrown in the trash where a the orange tabby cat ate it. After beating it Zim made it cough the chip out, not like it mattered. Dib lay awake in his room late that night thinking of how he could keep Kic safe… So many dangers were in this town now that Zim was after her. Maybe he shouldn't like her so Zim would leave her alone. Say it to her to her face and all. He shook his head, it might make her mad, not like she liked him or anything. Zim was thinking of how to capture Kic now. He was thinking long and hard, use a cage of some sort? Ransom note to Dib possibly? Nah, to human. Both rivals were thinking long and hard about the same person. The thought crossed Zim's mind for a moment. "Why do I want to kidnap Kic? I can just get Dib like I always try to…" Zim told himself, yet he did not change his plan. "Why can't I get this human off my mind!!" Zim roared, and Grr giggled. "Zim's in love with a huuuuman…" He mocked and Zim glared at him. "No I'm not you fool, why would I LIKE the enemy?!" He insisted, and Grr just kept that retarded smile on his face like he knew he was lying. 

Kic couldn't sleep that night either. She wrote in her journal that night sprawled across her bed thinking… "Dear Journal… I met all kinds of new friends today at Skool, but there's this one boy I can't get off my mind… His name is Dib, he's really cute and surprisingly enough a lot like me. He likes the supernatural is what Gaz told me( she's my new friend too). I think I love Dib… Write tomorrow, Kic." She read aloud, and closed the diary and locked it up with her key. Sleepily, she turned out the lights in her room and fell asleep.

In the morning going to Skool Zim stalked Kic. He needed to find a way to kidnap her… But not like lame humans did by running and screaming like a banshee and picking them up and running away with them…Though to him it didn't sound very bad of an idea. "Sooo, Kic, what you thinking about?" Zim asked, and she turned to him. "Oh, nothing." She lied, when really she was staring at Dib as he glared at Zim. The evil look he gave Zim seemed like a warning to her. That maybe Zim was weirder then by just the way he acted. "Oh, okay." Zim sighed, and walked off whistling again. He did act weird… "Hey Kic!!!" Gaz crowed, starting a little group of friends so they could talk before Skool started. She walked away ending her stare on Dib. She was amazed she had so many friends. Dib kicked the ground oddly and walked over to Zim. "What are YOU doing Zim? Plotting away to take away Kic? Huh?" Dib asked, and innocently he shook his head. "No, I was asking how she was, got a problem with it?" Zim asked. "Actually yeah, you wouldn't ask how she was doing, she's human scum like me remember? Or do you LIKE her?" Dib laughed, trying not to give away that he to liked her too. "Yuck! W-why would I like her?!" He insisted, but he was getting red. Angrily, Zim stomped off leaving Dib cackling to himself. "An alien and a human… Odd couple." Dib snickered to himself, but he hoped it wouldn't come true.

In Skool Kic stared over at Dib, but he seemed uninterested as he glared evilly at Zim. "Class! CLASS ATTENTION YOU RETARDS!!!!!" Mrs. Bitters crowed, and her yelling brought Sara to tears. "Okay, today is dedicated to killing you with work due at the end of this Skool day." She smiled, and they got to work. Kic, the usually good student was stuck, she didn't remember what a neutrons function was… So she went over and asked Dib what it was. He was probably the only one WHO knew to start with. "Um, Dib, what's a neutron's funtion?" Kic asked, coming and kneeling by his desk to ask him. "It's-" Dib began but the whip of Mrs. Bitters silenced his. "Silence!" She hissed. "But I was asking a question I-" Kic began, but the teacher was immensely stronger then she. "NO NOW GO TO YOUR SEAT!" She crowed. Dib stood up for her now, it was his turn. "What if she doesn't want to? She deserves to ask a question!" Dib fought back, and he jerked back that he would argue with the table. "Hehehe, look at those two, "fighting for what's right" what a sickening excuse to fight with the teacher." Zim sneered under his breath. "Get out of my room now! Go!" She roared at them and they went scared and confused. 

"Fools, they're so stupid." Zim cackled. "SHUT UP!" Mrs. Bitters ordered and even Zim shut up at that.

As Dib and Kic sat outside the classroom next to each other by the door they sighed. "I'm real sorry Dib, I didn't know you'd end up getting into trouble for me having a question." Kic said, feeling awful. "No, you deserve to be able to ask questions… Especially important ones." Dib admitted. "Important? Really?" Kic asked, and she smiled over at him. "Yeah, I guess." Dib smiled back. "You know, for Gaz's sister, you're pretty sweet… You like the supernatural right? So do I…" Kic admitted, and his mouth dropped open. "Cool! Did you know Zim is an alien? He's trying to take over the world…" He crowed, and she was silenced. Her mouth was open too. She couldn't believe that! "That's why he's green?" Kic laughed, and he nodded. "Figures, he's weird anyway." She smiled, and it was a relief to him she didn't like Zim. He wanted to at least have a chance with her. 

That day after Skool Dib and Kic were walking home when they heard footsteps from behind them. But when they looked back they could see nothing. "I don't think we're alone Kic…" Dib warned, and when she looked back again Zim had her in a net in the air. She flinched and struggled to free herself. Zim came forward with the net. Though she tried to break free it wasn't worth it, it was all over… Zim, had won this one.

5 more reviews before I go on!


	4. The Bug in Gir

Ethan Frome

Chapter 4: The Bug in Gir

Disclaimer: Again I do not own these trademarks, but Kic Summers was my idea!!!

She was caught and idiotic Dib had no idea what to do. "Leave her alone! Why do you want her?" Dib growled, knowing that Zim somehow had an evil plot behind this. "Because, that's your weakness! You like her!" Zim laughed hysterically. "N-no, I don't!" Dib insisted, but Zim only smiled. "Come Gir, let's get out of here!" Zim crowed, and another one of the Irken's inventions dropped from the sky to wheel them to freedom. "No! You can't take her!" Dib cried out, and clung to Zim's leg as he was lifted into the air. "Aaah, get off me you scum!" Zim screamed, shaking his leg violently, but Dib wasn't willing to let go. "Help!" Kic cried, dangling in Zim's right arm as his left hand clung to the steering wheel of the craft. "Oh, a hot dog stand!" Gir cried happily, and lowered the vehicle to the ground to get a hot dog. "Gir, no! Oh, wait yes! Yes!" Zim triumphed, knowing when they hit the ground it would hurt Dib. "Not so-fast Zim." Dib growled, and attempted to climb up with one free hand. "Dib? Dib is that you?" Kic cried desperately. "Dib! Listen I believe you, I believe!" She cried, knowing for sure Zim WAS in fact an alien. She was scared though, to the point she couldn't escape by herself. 

Gir lowered the vehicle to the stand slamming Dib into the concrete. He let go and Zim smiled. "Weakling! You will never triumph over me, Ziiiiiiiiiiim!" He smiled crazily, and Gir got a hot dog. "Yeehee! Yummy!" Gir laughed along with Zim, but for a different reason. "Zim took control of the vehicle and flew away, Gir now holding Kic in the net. "Kic!!" Dib cried, but he was too late… Zim had her.

When Zim got home he was very happy, so happy that he knew he had Dib's weakness. "Ha! Now that I have you Kic, Dib has nothing against me, not even if he comes up with a new kind of weapon, thingy, that blows up my house and- Well, never mind I won! Whahahaha!" Zim cried, in sweet victory. "Yey for Zim! Aaah, my hot dog!" Gir crowed, as the hot dog hit the floor. Gir looked down on it for a minute and then shrugged and picked it back up. "Gir, noooo!" Zim called, but he stuck it back in his mouth and swallowed it. "Do you realize what you just did?" Zim insisted, and Gir looked down at the ground. "No?" Gir shrugged, and Zim rolled his eyes. "You're a psychopath Zim! Dib'll come back for me, either him or my friends will come looking for me." Kic called, hanging by the net. "Ha, Dib will come… I know his weakness now though. All because of YOU!" He laughed, and then glared at Gir. "Now, let's see what you've done to yourself." Zim sighed, seeing Gir act just as stupid as before. "  
What do you mean because of me? Oh, if I did anything to cause him pain…" She sniffed, and Zim was silent for a moment, as if listening to her. "I didn't mean too, I mean I'm not mean. I just, I just- I don't know like him I guess." She admitted, and Zim smiled… "Like Dib eh?" He whispered, and disappeared with Gir into his underground lab. 

"Now, Gir say ah." Zim ordered, having out a "Robot Repair Kit". "Eh?" Gir asked, and Zim rolled his eyes again. "No, Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! With an A!" He growled. "Huh?" Gir asked, and looked confused. "Grrrrr, just open your mouth, you're the only robot I've seen with a tongue." Zim noted, and looked inside of Gir.

Dib lay there on the concrete, well until a dump truck came down the street and almost crushed him into little pieces. "How could I let Zim get away! I'm such an idiot! Now Kic will hate me for sure." Dib groaned. "You are an idiot… And Kic already hated you to start with, she told me." Gaz smiled, wanting to make him feel even more miserable then what he already felt in his heart. "Ah! How do you do that? And how do YOU know if Kic hates me? What if she lied that she hates me?" Dib questioned, but he doubted Kic would lie. "Fine, believe what you want, but she hates you." Gaz sighed, and walked away. "How does she sneak up on me like that?" Dib asked, and went back to his house to think… Think of a plan to get Kic back, and to tell her that he liked her. 

"Just as I thought… You have a S bug." Zim cried, still down in the lab. "A what?" Gir asked, sneezing. "Aaah! A stupid bug!" Zim cried, jumping back to avoid being infected with it. "Now, here where this thingy I stole from a house… Humans call it a…. Fish bowl!" Zim assured Gir, and stuck it on his head. "Sigh, now all is well… I can't get the cold." Zim sighed, and Gir sneezed so hard he slammed into some of Zim's gadgets. "Stop it Gir! Here, come upstairs, the stuff up there I don't care about." He said, and they went back upstairs to see someone other then Kic. "Dib! How did you get into my house?" Zim crowed. "Left your window open again." Dib smiled, and brought out a pocket knife to cut down the net and set Kic free. "No! No you don't human!" Zim crowed, and grabbed Gir. "I have my own weapon… Cut that net down and I'll take off this fish bowl thingy!" He laughed, and glared at Dib, then at Kic. "Oh, and what will the android do? Sneeze on us?" Dib coughed, and Zim smiled. "Actually yes, and he has a very infective cold. So you better put the knife down Dib." Zim called, and Dib rolled his eyes. "Sure, why should I believe you? What if you're joking me? You know, trying to catch me off guard like all alien idiots like you would do." Dib insisted. "Grrrr, this isn't funny." Zim glared, and Gir sneezed out of his grip, hit the kitchen table and slammed into the window; breaking the fish bowl and the window. "N-no! Don't sneeze Gir whatever you do!" Zim called, but Gir itched to sneeze and held his mouth. "Dib! Get us out of here quick or we'll all be infected!" Kic called, from up in the net. 

Dib looked at Gir and then at Kic. He began to cut her down quickly… Not fast enough, Gir sneezed all over them, even Zim. "Oh, great…" Zim coughed, and Dib and Kic made their escape. Beginning to feel the coming of Gir's awful cold. "I'm s-sorry Kic, don't hate me for all this." Dib begged, coughing back to his house. "Why would I be mad at you Dib? I thought you'd hate me for this." Kic insisted, looking over at Dib. He smiled back at her. "Then I guess neither of us are angry then…" Dib sighed happily and she smiled at him. "B-but tomorrow's a school day…" Kic sneezed, and left for her house, Dib followed. "Thanks for saving me Dib… I really appreciate it. I never thought you would truthfully." Kic sighed, and Dib looked disappointed. 

"Hey, maybe sometime when I come over to Gaz's house I'll visit you too…" She smiled, and waved goodbye to him. She sneezed heavily and left. Looks like all of them would be missing some school.

Monday morning at Skool Mrs. Bitters counts the children off. "Kic Summers?" She called, and there was silence. She clenched her teeth together and went on the next person. "Dib Membrane?" She cried hysterically and again there was only silence. "Okaaaaay, Zim?" Mrs. Bitters crowed, and there was again the odd silence in the classroom. 

Zim's house: "Good job Gir, you got me sick… Well, at least you're making me soup…" Zim sighed, eating a bite. "Wait, what was this made from Gir?" He asked, noticing the taste. "Oh, that's that hot dog." Gir smiled.

The End of Chapter 4. Heehee. Two reviews to continue and I apologize to have kept you waiting, Author's block.


	5. Gir's Dilemma

Disclaimer: Haven't I done this enough? I don't own these dudes!

Chapter 5: Gir's Dilemma 

"Gir..." Zim whispered in a tree. "YES?!" Gir shrieked and Zim shoved him into the tree branch. "Be quiet Gir!" Zim hissed, and underneath them came Kic. "What do you plan to do your smarissssss one?" Gir asked, and annoyed Zim replied. "Smariiiiiis? Never mind, I'm not going to tell you again Gir." He sighed, and Gir sighed. "Aaaaw, but it was only 2,300,000,00..." Gir calculated. "You remembered all that?" Zim asked amazed. "Nooo, I rounded." Gir smiled, and Zim shook his head annoyed.

When Kic was completely gone Gir began jumping up and down on the thin part of the branch madly. "Row, row, row your mower fiercly down the road... Destroy the Earth then go home. Merrily, merrily wheeee!" Gir crowed, and the branch snapped as Gir got off of it. Unluckily, Zim was still on it and went crashing onto the concrete walk. "Grrrr, Gir why are you such a moron?" He growled as Gir jumped down. His mouth was full of something. "I dunno... Squirrel!" Gir called, spitting acorns at Zim while chasing a squirrel. "Aaah! Get that thing away from meee!" He fought running away from it. "Gir attack it!" Zim demanded, and Gir stopped for a moment. "Attack? But it has my acorns!" Gir cried, and rolling his eyes Zim walked on down the street. Bumping into a tree Gir realized where Zim was going and followed. "Why do you ruin all my fun?" Gir asked, as they headed to Dib's house. "Because you're a nerd Gir." Zim explained simply and Gir turned his head sideways. "I like that candy!" Gir smiled, and Zim shook his head.

Kic really was headed to Dib's house. She wanted to talk to him about his plot to get rid of Zim. After all, she now had all the reasons to get back at him. "Oh, I think this is it... Obviously, it has a huge telescope in the backyard. Who's else could it be." Kic comforted, coming up to the doorstep. Ringing the doorbell she waited patiently for someone to respond. When the door opened it was Dib. "Hello? Oh, Kic... Come in." Dib insisted, looking around to make sure Zim was no where to be seen. 

"Dweeb, why would Kic come to see-" Gaz began but Kic fought for him. "Actually today Gaz I did come to see Dib. He said he has information about how to stop the "alien"." She explained, and Gaz shrugged. "You're weirder then what I anticipated Kic.... Waaaaaay." She sighed, and left for her room. Dib and Kic stayed in the living room. Gaz wouldn't interfere but Kic had a feeling Gaz had a way of getting back at her... Somehow she would manage too. "Okay, Zim has a partner right?" Dib confronted, and Kic nodded. "Yeah, Gir... He's like an android correct?" She smiled, and Dib nodded. "Yes, and obviously he has less brains then Zim... Sorry, stupid joke. I-" Dib sighed, and Kic inturrupted him. "No, it wasn't stupid... Heehee, it was okay. Better then mine." Kic comforted, and the phone rang. "Hold on one minute." Dib said, and left for the phone.

"Gir! You're stepping on my eye!" Zim roared, at a telephone booth. Gir had speed dialed Dib's phone number to the amazement of Zim, who figured Gir could most likely only do math problems consisting of two digits. "Ahem...Cough, cough." Zim choked, and Dib answered the phone. "Hello?" He asked, and Zim spoke even while Gir was in front of him. "Um, yes hello fellow person... I. Ummm, just wanted to ask you if you have a laser telescope thingy with a size 50 thingy and uh-" Zim began in a deep odd tone. "Who are you?" Dib asked, bewildered. "I am.... The Ruler Of The Planet!" Zim crowed, and astonished Dib began to realize who it was. "Oh, old sucker!" Gir crowed, and jumped off of Zim's head. "Gir noooo!" Zim crowed, too late. "CONNECTION LOST" Said a machine and angrily Zim glared at Gir.

"Gir how could you?" He insisted and Gir smiled sticking the sucker in his mouth. "Easy, jump down off of your head and pick up the sucker... You want a try?" Gir tempted, and even more furious Zim stomped on the ground. "NO I DON'T WANT TO TRY!!" He roared, and Gir sighed. "Oh, well it's strawberry!" Gir sighed, and slammed the door to the phone booth in Zim's face. 

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! For keeping you all hanging! This one isn't as good as the others and I promise I'll work on the next right away even if you don't review it! (Though I'd greatly appreciate it)

~Garo Mistress~ 


	6. Kics Embarrassment

I don't own these characters!

Chapter 6: Kic's Embarrassment 

Kic sat outside her house in her yard. School had been postponed today for some reason and she sat staring at the sky. She had never felt so bored in her whole life. "Hey Kic!" Dib smiled, looking down at her. "Ah! Oh, hi Dib! You scared me!" She insisted, and sat up. "Can I sit with you?" He asked, and Kic nodded happily. "Sure Dib... Is there something wrong?" She asked, and Dib looked over silently. "My sister..." He whispered, and then looked around to make sure no one was listening. "She?" Kic urged, and Dib sighed. "She started a rumor that you have a crush on me...." He sighed, and she looked away for a moment trying to hide her blushing face. "Oh, I gue-" Kic began but Dib interrupted her. "It has to be stopped." He finished, though that was not what she was going to say.

"Yeah..." She said, idly pulling a few grass stems from the lawn. Just then Sarah, the neighborhood girl came skipping along to her house. "Dib and Kic sitting in a tree..." Sarah began and Kic stood up. "Please don't Sarah. Gaz started some kind of rumor." She called, and Sarah stuck her tongue out at her. "Aaaand.... Is it true? Or are you in denial!" She shrieked back and Kic, looking quite hurt glanced at Dib and then ran in side. In her eyes you could see the pain and fear of finding out that Dib now knew that she liked him and that he would never be her friend again. "Sarah! Why do you believe Gaz? You hurt Kic's feelings!" Dib crowed, and Sarah smiled. "Aaaaw, you're in loooove too!" She snickered, and all of a sudden came Zim walking casually past her house. "Aaah, Diiiib. I see you are being thoroughly tortured by the school kids... I also notice you are in Kic's yard? Whahaha! So the rumors true! She DOES like you! How pathetic." Zim laughed, leaving Dib in awe. What were they talking about?

Kic watched as others past by laughing and snickering and pushing poor Dib around. Maybe she should have stayed in her old house, not here. Obviously you can be popular one moment and then easily replaced the next. It was this that perplexed Kic at this moment. She couldn't just let Dib get beat up, Zim seemed to be doing all the dirty work of it. Tim, the other new kid, who was quite large for his age held Dib up as Zim punched him. When this happened she knew she had to stop them. 

"Stop it now!" She yelled, opening up the front door and closing it with a slam coming toward them. "Oh, I'm so scared... A human girl unarmed. Mwahahahahahaha!" Zim laughed, and punched Dib again. "Fine!" Kic crowed, and kicked Tim in the back of his knee making him lose balance and fall over. "Grrr. Stupid human! Gir come and get this pest!" Zim ordered bringing out the microphone from his pack. "Yeeeees?" Gir asked, already there. "Defeat this girl! She's just as annoying as this Dib creature." He demanded, but Gir was eating chips. "Hold oooon." Gir insisted, holding a bowl of potato chips. "Want some?" Gir asked, raising the bowl to Kic. "Stop Gir! That's the enemy!" Zim crowed, and Kic smiled. "Yeah, but he has more brain then you Zim." Kic sighed, patting Gir on the head. "I love you." Gir sighed, and angry Zim stomped his foot.

"No Gir, you cannot be friends with the enemy!" Zim cried, frustrated. "Chip?" Gir asked Zim, and again Zim was furious. "NO! I DON'T WANT A CHIP!" He roared, and Gir shrugged. "You're missing out..." Gir insisted, eating some more. "Fine! I'll deal with her on my own!" Zim called, but too late. "Kic! Hahaha! You like Dib? Hahaha!" Gaz called, running with all of the kids from Skool. "Leave her alone Gaz!" Dib supported, and Gaz laughed. "Too late! Don't defend her or I'll assume you like her too!" Gaz smiled, and Dib fell silent. "So Kic, now we know. You cannot deny in any longer! You have a crush on DIB! The loser!" Sarah called, and Kic balled her fists. 

"Okay, it's one thing to joke but this has gone waaaay to far. Can't you see neither of us deserve to be treated like this? Especially Dib, you guys never believe him but he's the most trustworthy person I've ever met. Maybe he can be a little weird, but look around! No ones perfect! You have to put yourself in someone else's shoes for once and understand you're not the only person on this Earth!" Kic called, and walked silently back inside without another word. "Sniff, sniff, beautiful." Gir sniffed, and walked back to his house. Gaz, for the first time ever looked down at the ground regretting treating her friend that way. It was jealousy that had overtaken her and made her destroy her best friend...

Kic watched from her window, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to go to her old home more then ever now. There was now only one thing that kept her here... The fear of being taken over by Zim, the hidden alien. That, and her secret crush.... Dib. She then watched as one by one everyone left in remorse and defeat and all that was left was Dib. He sat in her front yard head in hands and legs tucked into her chest. When she was sure everyone was gone Kic came down from her room and out of her house once again.

"Thanks for defending me... No ones ever done that much for me." She smiled, and Dib looked up hopefully. "Did Zim hurt you?" She asked, and Dib shook his head. "It'll be okay..." He sighed, and Kic nodded. "Gaz said to tell you that she was sorry." He said, standing up. "Oh... That doesn't sound like Gaz but I believe you." She insisted, and Dib half smiled. "Well, see you at Skool tomorrow." Dib waved, walking out of her yard and onto the pavement. "Bye." She sighed, and smiled to herself. She had kept the secret to herself. And she didn't even have to lie....

Hey! Make sure to REVIEW! 3 please and I will continue! Thank You! Yeehee!

~Garo Mistress~  



	7. Dibs Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own these trademarks already!

Chapter 7: Dib's Secret

"Because of my absence you all have a three billion word essay over what you did on your day "off". Due at the end of class!!" Ms. Bitters crowed, and walked out of class with a slam. "Great, back in Springs Skool we hardly ever had homework..." Kic sighed, and Dib looked over at her from across the room. "Hey, Dib..." Zim whispered, having been moved back behind Dib again. "What..." Dib sighed, annoyed. "Do you like Kic?" He asked, and for a moment Dib went silent. "Who?" He asked, he was playing stupid with Zim. "You know, the brown haired, blue eyed, fair skinned human who I use to sit by!?" Zim characterized, and Dib sighed. "Her? She's just the girl who has enough sense to understand your plot to take over the world!" Dib hissed, and before Zim could pressure him anymore Ms. Bitters came back in and they wrote their essays.

Later, at lunch Zim decided to sit next to Dib, just for annoyance purposes of course. "Sooo, Dib come on. Tell me whether or not you like Kic!" Zim insisted, and Kic who had just come from the lunch line and was behind Dib going to her table with Gaz stood to listen to the answer. "No, she's just... There." Dib sighed, tired of being pestered. Zim realized that Kic was behind him and asked a more deeper question. "Why Dib? Or I'll tell everyone you LOOOVE her." He smiled, and even more annoyed Dib stood up, inches from running into Kic. "I just don't! She's stupid okay! Now leave me alone!!" Dib roared, and flung his hand back into Kic's tray. 

Food went flinging on the ground along with her tray and Dib realized that she was right behind him... The whole time. "Uh, oh... Sorry Kic, here let me-" He began, but Kic interrupted him. "No, I think I can do this by myself Dib. And Zim, I'll find a way to defeat you now... All by myself. I don't care Dib whether you're Dr. Membrane's son. I can do this alone." Kic sighed, and left for the table where Gaz sat, without her food. "Aaaaaw, look you made Kic cry." Zim laughed, and all Dib could do was sit there and be mocked.

"Let's see... Zim would be here... And, the defense of his lawn gnomes cease when you pull this wire.." Kic sighed, plotting out a course to rewire Zim's lawn gnomes to be powerless. She was up in her room with a blueprint of Zim's house on her floor. "I can do this without Dib's stupid gadgets... Especially considering he hates me. He's always failed to beat Zim so now it's my turn." She sniffed, trying not to cry again. I wonder what he's doing right now anyway." She pondered.

"Let's see the time freeze should be able to shock Zim into a paralysis for up to two minutes, just enough time for me to rewire his house to be powerless." Dib sighed, on his porch looking at a small gun-like weapon. "Man, I wish I had two brains helping me out on this." He wished, and he thought of Kic. "Wait, Kic had a plan too... She said tonight she was going to rewire those lawn gnomes of Zims... But Zim was planned to be gone on that day when I was suppose to distract him. But I didn't and she didn't know that part of the plan!" Dib crowed, standing up. "I have to help her! Zim forced me to say I didn't like her... She's okay I guess." He admitted, and took off into the street.

"Gir go get me one of those soda thingys... There kinda good." Zim sighed, sitting on his couch. "Yes master!" Gir said, and left for the kitchen. "Doodoo doo doo." Gir sung hopping into the kitchen. "Hmmm. What did he want? Soap?" Gir interpreted and brought this to Zim. He didn't notice and popped it into his mouth. "Ack! Gir! What is this!" Zim demanded looking at it. "Soap?" Gir smiled, and Zim slammed it on Gir's head. "Oh well." Gir shrugged, and ate it. But, just then, the power went out. "Intruders..." Zim whispered, sneaking to the window. 

"... I'll prove Dib wrong. I'm not stupid. I can do this on my own." Kic growled under her breath. She was pulling wires from Zim's lawn gnomes and messing them all up. "Kic! No, don't!" Dib called, running as fast as he could down the street. Kic turned to see him and cringed. Ignoring him she kept on unplugging stuff. "No! If you pull and rewire too much the gnomes will go into overload and open fire!" Dib called, and Kic pulled another wire up. "Foolish human! Hahahaha!" Zim laughed, and the ground shook from underneath her. "Wha?!" Kic called, and a giant robot was summoned from underneath her. "Kic!!" Dib called up to her as the robots monstrosity grew. "Dib help! Wait, no... I can do this." Kic pondered, thought she now felt she needed him.

"Fools! Careless humans!" Zim laughed, and nodded at the robot. It then picked up Kic and Dib ran up to it. "Let her go!" He called. The robot looked down at Dib and kicked him into the fence. He sat there against the fence with his paralysis invention. "I can only use this once... If I use it now I'll never be able to take my plan into action again..." Dib pondered. "Aaaah!" Kic cried, as the robot flung her into the air. "Torture the human! Mwahaha!" Zim smiled, and Dib stood up. "If I suspend Zim then the robot will be suspended too." Dib sighed, and knew what he had to do. "Hey Zim! Take this!" Dib called, and zapped him.

As Dib thought he was frozen along with the robot. Kic though, was left to fall carelessly to the ground. "Kic!" Dib called, and ran underneath her. Slamming against the ground he caught her in his arms. "Dib... I was so scared..." She sighed, crying. "It's okay Kic. I promise." He smiled at her. "Come on, we have to go before they wake up from their paralysis." Dib insisted, and she nodded and got off his lap. She stood up and they ran into the next street closer to their homes. "Dib... I never thought I'd see you do something so.... Heroic." Kic smiled, at him trying to wipe her tears away. 

"My job is to save this world and now... Well, the truth is Kic you are-" He began but Gaz came from behind him. "Hey dork! Time to go home!" She crowed. "Oh, hey Gaz." Kic said, and Gaz nodded. "Bye... Kic." Dib sighed, and walked away with Gaz waving. Kic only stood there watching as his silohette faded into the night. "Bye Dib... I love you." She admitted into the silent night and left for her house.

In Dib's room all he could do was look out the window at the stars. "Kic... If only I could tell you. Kic, I fight for this world and you've become MY world now. If only you felt the way I do." He sighed, and fell onto his bed dreaming of one thing... Her face. Her smile. Her....

Three reviews to continue! Thank you! Tell me what you think about my Dib and Kic romance thing I'm kinda thinking up... 


	8. GIR's New Friends

Disclaimer: Trademarks…I don't own them!

Chapter 8: GIR's New Friend

            "Ah, the weekend! No pointless skool! Nothing but relaxation…Right GIR?" Zim demanded, lying down on the couch. "Yes." GIR insisted, running at him and jumping on his stomach. "GIR!" Zim crowed, sitting up. "What?" GIR implied, as if he didn't do anything. "Never mind…You probably don't remember from two seconds ago anyway…" Zim sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, the duckie?" GIR asked, and Zim sat up. "What? What about my duckie?!" He shot, looking around. "Oh, the one in the toilet?" GIR asked, smiling and running around. "Wheeee!" GIR cried, running around and smashing into a table and falling over. GIR kicked his feet into the air and laughed. "That was fun." He insisted. "GIR! How could you put my duckie in the toilet!?" He crowed, running for the bathroom. Sure enough the duckie was in the toilet with its cage all around it. "Quack!" It called, seeing Zim. Zim pulled it out of the toilet causing a chain reaction. The duckie fell through the bottom and the toilet flushed. "NOOO!" Zim cried, but he was too late. He shoved his hands in the toilet to his disgust. He took them out. "Oh, no…GERMS!" He crowed, running to the sink and washing his hands with soap. "This soak has a strange texture…" He insisted, taking a better look at it. It was covered in honey… "Aaah, GIR! GET IN HERE NOW!" He crowed, and GIR came running in with a hotdog on his head. "Yes, master?" He asked, and GIR showed him his hands and the empty cage. "What were you doing?" He asked. "What do you mean? Duckie wanted to go for a swim! And the honey makes it better to eat soap. Go ahead, try!" GIR insisted.

            Zim spent the day trying to peel off the sticky coat of honey on his hands while GIR still ran around with a hotdog on his head. "Look, I'm a hotdog head, master!" GIR cried, tripping from Zim who left his foot out. "Now you don't." Zim insisted, and GIR started to tear up. "My hotdog is….Dirty…" GIR sniffled, and then picked it up and ate it. "Oh, well, tastes like new!" He insisted, and Zim cringed. "You are filthy." He insisted, scrubbing his hands. 

GIR opened the door to go outside. "Where are you going GIR?" Zim asked, and GIR smiled. "Outside." He responded. "I knew that!" Zim shot, and GIR shrugged. "Okay." He responded, and closed the door behind him. "Stupid robot." Zim sighed, finishing wiping his hands off. "Hey, Zim!" Dib called out from his window. Zim growled under his breath. "Stupid humans.." He sighed, walking towards the window. He opened the window and called out, "What do you want stupid human?!" He shot, and Dib smiled. He threw a rock at him and watched it as it hit Zim's head. "Ouch!" He crowed, rubbing his forehead. Three more rocks pelted him as Kic came to Dib's aid. "Hey, now! Stop it!" He demanded. "GIR, where are you?" Zim called, and he turned to see GIR picking up the rocks that had been thrown. "I'll call you Cindy, and you Mindy, ooh, and you'll be Joe." GIR said to himself as he picked up each rock. "What are you doing?" Zim asked, "Help me!" GIR looked up and smiled. "I am helping you. I'm giving these fine children names." GIR said, his tongue sticking out though the side of his mouth. "What? Those are rocks!" Zim called, and GIR got a sad look on his face. "Oh…Then, their not my friends?" He asked, and Zim shrugged. "Okay, fine, their your new friends…Stupid good for nothing robot…" Zim sighed, looking back at where Dib and Kic were throwing rocks at him. They were gone.

Just when Zim turned away about five giant rocks knocked him on the head and knocked him out. GIR just stood up and cheered, "Oh, goodie! The dad, the mom, the grandma, the grandpa, and the big brother! Whoohoo!" GIR smiled.


End file.
